Tarde
by Ex umbra
Summary: Cinco ocasiones en las que Tony Stark llego tarde a la vida de Steve y una...


**DISCLAIMER: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, si lo hiciera abría mucho drama, yo solo cree esta bonita historia como reto personal.

**TARDE **

**I.-**

Gracias a su padre; Tony siempre había tenido conocimiento de la vida de Steve Rogers, de cómo valientemente los había salvado a todos siendo un héroe ejemplar, continuamente había escuchado de la boca de Howard el lado más fantástico del capitán América y aunque esas historias siempre lo impresionaban, eran las anécdotas contadas por su tía Peggy las que más llamaban su atención.

Ella solía no solo hablarle de Steve como héroe sino como humano, ella le platicaba del hombre antes del suero, aquel que era frágil de apariencia pero con voluntad inquebrantable, quien a pesar de las burla sobresalió gracias a su valentía.

Tony siendo aún un niño veía como los ojos de la mujer de carácter fuerte se derretían en añoranza mientras relataba aquellos recuerdos y era en esos momentos donde realmente comprendía lo impresionante que debía haber sido aquel hombre que se había convertido en su héroe.

Entonces Tony a pesar de toda su inteligencia terminaba preguntándole a su madre el por qué no había podido nacer antes para conocer a su héroe y ayudarlo en lucha cuando él aun no tenía poderes, entonces ella con toda la dulzura que siempre la caracterizaba simplemente mencionaba un "No estaba destinado a ser" mientras peinaba con los dedos el cabello de su frustrado hijo.

**II.-**

Anthony Stark se enteró de la aparición del capitán América casi desde que lo encontraron, su primer impulso había sido ir a encontrarse con el hombre que había resultado ser una leyenda viviente, sin embargo esa idea se había esfumado casi tan rápido como había aparecido, ya que una parte de él había comenzado muchos años atrás a detestar a su amigo de la infancia.

Realmente no había sido a propósito simplemente que con el pasar de los años las historias de su padre que en el pasado llamaban su atención se habían convertido tanto en una obsesión para el mayor de los Stark que Tony termino fastidiado. Además de eso había que sumarle el hecho de que las visitas de su tía Peggy se habían detenido privándolo de los maravillosos relatos de la mujer.

Testarudo como siempre ha sido decidió enfrascarse en la construcción de la Torre Stark y en convivir con Pepper, dejando que el pensamiento de que Steve Rogers estaba extremadamente cerca pasara a segundo plano.

Cuando Coulson apareció en su puerta con archivos y la noticia de una inminente amenaza supo que el momento había llegado, que ya no podría retrasar más el encontrarse con su héroe de la infancia, entonces acudió al enfrentamiento de Loki con el soldado del pasado, cuando llego su vena dramática pudo con él, así que arribo al lugar haciendo gala de un espectáculo como era su costumbre.

Una vez que la mini batalla con el dios del engaño termino y pudo estar frente al soldado sin mascara o casco de por medio pudo ver en los ojos del hombre la firme mirada que su padre y Peggy siempre le describían, pero además pudo vislumbrar algo que él era capaz de identificar con facilidad… hastío.

Conforme más convivía con el hombre del pasado más podía notar como este se encontraba un tanto fastidiado de la época en que había despertado, Tony sabía que su comportamiento sabiondo no estaba ayudando mucho a simpatizar con el capitán, pero no podía evitar esconderse tras su coraza, porque el niño que siempre había admirado al Capitán América y que aún vivía muy en el fondo de él; no estaba feliz con lo que veía.

No estaba feliz ya que pudo comprender que la oscuridad que tanto abundaba en la época actual había llegado incluso al hombre de traje azul, que había despertado en un tiempo que no le correspondía y al que Fury había querido engañar.

El capitán América al no tener a nadie sincero en quien confiar había creado una coraza para protegerse del mundo actual y Tony Stark gracias a sus miedos no había llegado a tiempo para ofrecerle una mano amiga e intentar ayudarlo.

**III.-**

Tony observaba a sus compañeros de equipo convivir tranquilamente mientras se servía un trago era la primera vez que lograban juntarse en mucho tiempo, él mismo los había invitado como una celebración de que la ahora Torre Avengers estaba totalmente reconstruida, Clint, Bruce y Steve platicaban tranquilamente cada quien con una cerveza en la mano, aunque suponía que el rubio solo bebía para no desentonar pues sabía que la cerveza no le causaba ningún efecto, dirigió después su mirada a Natasha y Pepper que conversaban en medio de sonrisas, ellas se llevaban muy bien desde que la espía se había infiltrado en su empresa. Se notaba la gran ausencia del dios del trueno pero todos eran conscientes de que Thor no podía moverse entre los mundos con total libertad.

Lo cierto es que él mismo había elegido la fecha lo más cerca que se pudo del cumpleaños del capitán América porque tenía un regalo para el hombre, sin embargo, fiel a su forma de actuar simplemente no podía llegar con él y dárselo, así que lo había dejando en su habitación esperando el momento apropiado para entregarlo.

Estaba a punto de unirse a los hombres para platicar cuando noto que Steve comenzó a alejarse de los otros dos vengadores y se dirigía a un pasillo que daba a la terraza, pensó que era el momento justo, así que rápidamente fue por el regalo, abrió la caja unos segundos para admirar el contenido una última vez, este había sido uno de sus tesoros durante su infancia pero suponía que lo mejor era entregárselo a su verdadero dueño, cerro la caja y sonrió ante el chiste personal con el que había sido elegida, el color de esta era azul muy parecido al del traje del Capitán América y estaba adornada con un gran moño rojo.

Justo en ese momento llegaron a su mente las palabras de su tía sobre que nunca logro enseñarle a bailar al súper soldado, el niño que aún vivía dentro de él y que había crecido fascinado con las historias de la mujer tuvo una idea así que camino por una ruta diferente para evitar pasar por la sala donde estaban sus amigos hasta que llego a la terraza, estaba a punto de cruzar las puertas de cristal con un comentario un tanto burlón como era su costumbre, cuando noto que Rogers no se encontraba solo sino que se encontraba con Natasha.

Alcanzo a escuchar como la mujer lo intentaba convencer para que bailaran, Steve no se veía muy convencido con la situación, pero aun así termino cediendo, la espía se movía con soltura mientras que fácilmente se notaba como los músculos de la espalda del soldado estaban tensos, Natasha seguía dándole instrucciones para que el hombre se moviera con más libertad.

Tony no se quedó a averiguar si el hombre lograba aprender a bailar, dio media vuelta y regreso a su habitación, de pronto ya no sentía tantas ganas de entregar el regalo así que lo dejo en un cajón especial que necesitaba una clave para abrirse. Se tomó unos segundos para repasar lo estuvo a punto de decirle a Steve, el explicarle que Peggy le había enseñado a bailar y se sentía en la obligación de transmitir dicho conocimiento; dejo de tener sentido.

Regreso al salón con el resto de los vengadores pensando que había llegado tarde para tener el honor de ser el primer baile del Capitán América.

**IV.- **

Pepper se había ido, era algo que Tony no podía comentar con nadie porque aún no se encontraba dispuesta a aceptar como su relación más duradera y la que creyó sería la más importante había fracasado, por lo tanto cada vez que le preguntan por la mujer les dice que está en un viaje de negocios, lo cual no es una mentira completamente porque la pelirroja si está de viaje y aunque está aprovechando para resolver algunos asuntos de la empresa lo cierto es que también decidió tomarse un tiempo después de la ruptura.

La plática que marco el fin de su relación con su antigua asistente fue contundente pero tranquila, realmente no hubo reclamos ni culpas solo verdades que, aunque resultaban dolorosas no dañaban profundamente, llegaron incluso a plantearse la posibilidad de intentarlo de nuevo, aunque fuera en un futuro lejano, casi tan rápido como surgió la idea entre ellos desapareció, este fin había sido pacifico pero nadie podría asegurarse que en el futuro si volvían a terminar las cosas se dieran igual, así que decidieron dejar el plan romántico sepultado para siempre, ambos se tomarían un tiempo alejados y cuando estuvieran listos volverían a reunirse para retomar su amistad, donde tendrían un tipo de amor diferente pero no por eso menos importante o verdadero.

La búsqueda de las bases de Hydra había sido intensa y a la vez gratificante, trabajar con su equipo por un bien mayor siempre aliviaba un poco su alma, aunque esto nunca lo diría en voz alta ni, aunque su vida dependiera de ello, además que tanto movimiento le permitió dejar en segundo plano las últimas palabras que Pepper le había dicho antes de irse; "Si al final del día no te atreves decirle lo que sientes esta ruptura no tendrá sentido". Aun así, de vez en cuando aquella frase llenaba su mente.

Así que se decidió a por fin decirle, ya estaba firme en su decisión hasta que jugaron con su mente, y verlos a todos muertos, pero principalmente verlo morir mientras le reclamaba hizo que cometiera un grave error, Ultron fue una nueva mancha en su larga lista de fallas, no era una novedad, pero tampoco era lo que había estado esperando, realmente deseaba con toda su alma ayudar.

Para cuando todo termino, Tony aun quería decirle sus sentimientos Steve, pero antes incluso de que tomara el valor suficiente, el capitán le propuso crear la segunda división de los vengadores y que el mismo los entrenaría, claro que esto ya había sido aprobado por SHIELD, Tony observo al hombre que hablaba frente a él y le explicaba sus motivos de querer entrenar a los nuevos, después de varios minutos escuchándolo no le fue difícil notal que algo había cambiado en Steve.

Frente a él ya no se encontraba el hombre del que su tía Peggy continuamente le hablaba, ahora estaba en presencia del héroe a quien Howard admiraba y comprendió que ya no existía tanto del Steve que odiaba a los matones, ahora estaba en presencia del soldado que, aunque siempre daba todo por defender a los suyos ya no tenía tiempo para las nimiedades de una vida cotidiana.

Poco después cuando Thor anuncio que era hora de marcharse, Tony decidió que también era hora de partir, incluso si ahora tenía el valor de decirle a Steve sus sentimientos entendió que era tarde y que estos solo serían un estorbo para el hombre del pasado.

**V.-**

La Civil War había llegado de forma inesperada, e igual de inesperados habían sido los resultados y las verdades que trajo con ella habían dolido en lo más profundo de su alma, tal vez realmente no apreciaba lo suficiente a Howard, pero a ella a su madre si y siempre se reprocharía el no haberla ayudado.

El tiempo seguía pasando sin esperar a nadie, ni siquiera a él, un día había estado rodeado de personas a quienes consideraba sus amigos y al otro se encontraba solo en su taller observando detenidamente la carta y el celular que habían llegado por paquetería, intentando definir si había otro significado detrás de las acciones del hombre del pasado, escucho el sonido de unos pasos suaves acercándose; un característico taconeo que a pesar del tiempo nunca había olvidado, Papper entro al taller utilizando sus códigos de acceso que nunca se restringieron cuando se fue. Ella se acercó sin decir nada y lo observo detenidamente, notando fácilmente su estado deplorable, paseo su mirada por el escritorio del hombre y Tony pudo notar el momento exacto en que lo ojos de la pelirroja se detenían en la carta y el celular; extrañada de encontrar un objeto tecnológico tan viejo en ese lugar tomo ambas cosas, solo se tomó un par de segundo más para ver el celular antes de comenzar a leer detenidamente la carta, una vez termino rodo sus ojos con fastidio y volvió a enfocar su atención en Tony, "¿Le dijiste?" pregunta Papper pero él no se molesta en responder, ella lo conoce tan bien que ya sabe la respuesta y solo está preguntando por cortesía, entonces Papper lo abraza gentilmente como si temiera romperlo y le dice que es hora de que ponga un final a esa historia por su propio bien y aun en medio de su dolor Tony sabe que su amiga tiene razón.

Aun así, pasan meses antes de que Tony se decida a hacer algo y tarda un par de meses más en arreglar las cosas como tiene planeado, investigo detenidamente los lugares donde el grupo de fugitivos se refugiaba después de que abandonaran Wakanda, fue así como noto que una vez cada dos meses Steve se alejaba de su grupo y se quedaba en una pequeña cabaña escondida en medio de un bosque durante una semana, la siguiente ocasión en que el capitán se dirigió a su refugio personal puso en marcha su plan y voló hacia aquel lugar, se dijo a si mismo que si al llegar se encontraba con Steve le diría que lo amaba.

Al llegar la cabaña esta se encontraba vacía y Tony no pudo más que suspirar con pesadez ya que había sabido que esta era una posibilidad, una vez más había llegado tarde, sin embargo, se había prometido a si mismo seguir el consejo Papper y ponerle fin a aquello, camino hacia el buro que estaba junto a la cama para depositar la caja y la carta que había llevado con él.

Después simplemente dio la vuelta y salió del lugar.

_Hola Steve, si estás leyendo esto es porque cuando llegue a la cabaña tú ya te habías ido, aunque aún mientras escribo esta carta tengo la esperanza de que hayas decidido quedarte para hablar conmigo, no te preocupes nadie sabe la ubicación de la cabaña, sé que Natasha te dijo que venía solo y créeme no fue fácil hacer que ella te avisara que venía en camino sin que sospechara que todo era planeado, realmente es la mejor en su área pero una vez que la conoces y sabes cómo se mueve no es imposible filtrar un poco de información a tu conveniencia, además; no olvidemos que soy un genio. _

_Bueno creo que estoy intentando darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, lo cierto es que si estoy escribiéndote esto es porque hay algo que quiero decirte, de hecho, he querido decírtelo en muchas ocasiones, pero nunca encontré el momento indicado para hacerlo… _

_Steve Roger estoy enamorado de ti, lo he estado desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso me atrevería a decirte que te he amado antes de conocerte, mis sentimientos por ti nacieron desde que tía Peggy me platicaba de aquel débil chico de Brooklyn que tenía una fortaleza superior a muchos, tal vez realmente no es bueno escuchar las historias de la boca de una mujer enamorada porque empiezas a ver las cosas a través de sus ojos y créame capitán, los ojos de esa mujer gritaban "amor", hablaba de ti con un cariño tan grande que me fue imposible no quererte aun cuando solo era un niño. _

_He lamentado tanto el no haber llegado antes a tu vida, llegue tarde incluso para ser un buen amigo, Siento que debí estar para ti cuando aún era un joven sin el suero o cuando despertaste en este nuevo mundo desorientado y confundido, pero incluso si quisiera sé que hasta para mí siempre habrá cosas que no puedo manejar. _

_Tal vez te preguntes por qué te cuento esto hasta ahora y la verdad es que hace poco Pepper volvió, ella como mi eterna compañera del alma sabe desde hace mucho tiempo lo que siento por ti, por ese motivo se fue y por ese motivo regreso, sabía que la necesitaba para definir mi camino después de aquella separación tan abrupta que tuvo el equipo y su consejo fue que debía ponerle un fin a esto que siento por ti y para conseguirlo debía decirte mis sentimientos, así que aquí están, saliendo de mi alma y grabándose en esta carta. Sé que si algún día la Tierra nos necesita nos volveremos a ver, aunque personalmente creo que ya estoy listo para dejarte ir o por lo menos lo estaré pronto, mi único arrepentimiento es siempre haber llegado tarde a tu vida._

_PD. Te preguntaras que hay en la caja, bueno es algo que le perteneció a tía Peggy, dijo que era algo muy personal para donarlo a tu museo, pero algo muy doloroso para conservarlo, así que me lo dio suplicándome que la cuidara, ahora te lo doy pidiéndote lo mismo, a ella le hubiera gustado que tú lo tuvieras._

**I.- **

Steve estaba ansioso mientras veía la inmensidad del espacio ya ni siquiera podía sentirse maravillado, la batalla contra Thanos había sido tan intensa y el resultado tan desafortunado que dudaba seriamente que alguien hubiera salido sin heridas, ya sea físicas o en el alma.

Maldijo una vez más al conquistador de mundos que no había podido llegar en un peor momento, había tardado demasiado en regresar a la cabaña, solo volvió cuando pudo convencerse a sí mismo que Ton no había ido con intenciones hostiles y cuando llego encontró aquel regalo que contenía una foto suya con Peggy, pero no una donde miraban a la cámara y posaban como integrantes del ejército, sino una donde ambos se miraban y sonreían, demasiado jóvenes y soñadores pensando que el futuro sería mejor.

Y aunque la imagen removió sus sentimientos fue la carta la que movió su alma, durante mucho tiempo intento decirse a sí mismo que simplemente el impacto de las palabras del hombre de hierro era lo que provocaba que no dejara de pensar en él, pero conforme más pasaba el tiempo fue aceptando su sentimiento y se odio a si mismo por no haberlo hecho antes.

Justo cuando estuvo dispuesto para arriesgarlo todo y buscarlo para decirle sus sentimientos vio en las noticias como Tony se subía a una nave alienígena, Visión y Wanda necesitaban su ayuda, y Thanos había llegado.

Así que ahí estaba junto con Natasha y Bruce en una nave en medio del espacio siguiendo las ultimas coordenadas que pudieron encontrarse del traje de Iron Man, deseaba tanto encontrar a Tony.

Quería disculparse por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que sentía el hombre de hierro.

Quería pedirle perdón por no haberse dado cuenta de sus propios sentimientos antes.

Quería abrazarlo mientras le prometía no volver a irse.

Quería suplicarle que volviera a quererlo.

Quería decirle que ahora era él quien no estaba preparado para dejarlo ir.

Lograron dar con el lugar donde habían aparecido las coordenadas un par de días atrás, había sido en ventaja que en Wakanda ya estuvieran haciendo el prototipo de una nave espacial y que tardaran muy poco en arreglar los últimos detalles, salió de la nave usando el traje especia que Shuri había diseñado y se adentró a la maltrecha nave donde esperaba que estuviera Tony, el lugar era pequeño así que no tardo en encontrarlo se acercó rápidamente he intento despertarlo pero aquellos ojos color chocolate que tanto añoraba volver a ver se negaron a abrirse.

El hombre de hierro había muerto.

Qué triste resulta el destino a veces; ahora era Steve Rogers quien llegaba tarde a la vida de Tony Stark

FIN

NOTA: Sinceramente me gusta mucho esta pareja, la primera vez que pensé en esta historia, Tony le dejaba a Steve la carta y una invitación a su boda con Pepper, así cuando Steve se daba cuenta de lo que siente y va a buscarlo llega justo cuando la ceremonia a acabado (Si Steve estaba destinado a nuca llegar a tiempo) pero después de que salió el primer avance de END GAME, mi vena cruel pudo más y resulto en eso, espero que le haya gustado ;)


End file.
